


Everything is Fine

by leofixed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, the good place AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leofixed/pseuds/leofixed
Summary: Jemma Simmons finds herself in a place where her future is supposedly set in stone. But maybe not everything is inevitable. A Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine gift for @wheres-your-rum on tumblr.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ominousrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/gifts).



“You, Jemma Simmons, are dead. Your life on Earth has ended, and you are now in the next phase of your existence in the universe.”

“Huh?”

The greying woman sitting across from Jemma smiled kindly, allowing her the time to look around and find her bearings. The quaint office was painted light green and was accented with white trim along the doors and windows, where light shone in from the outside. Shelves were lined with things that, by Jemma’s judgement, have no reason to be on display. A brown leather belt, a bowl of child-safe scissors, an English dictionary and a DVD player.

“I just think you humans are wonderful creatures. Such brilliant inventions!” the mysterious woman blurted, “A strap to hold up your pants, when you could just buy ones that fit! How novel!”

Jemma stared blankly at the woman, confusion swept over her. “I’m sorry but this has got to be some kind of joke, right? I don’t remember dying, and I’m sure as hell there is no afterlife, or- whatever this is.” She sat back into her chair, attempting to find a logical conclusion to this situation. “And even if there was, shouldn’t there be more, you know, clouds and rainbows? This looks to me like a crazy person’s office, that’s all.”

“Well Jemma, the afterlife doesn’t work on the ‘heaven or hell’ system you were raised on. Generally speaking, there is a good place, and a bad place.” She paused, “Don’t worry; you’re in the good place.”

Jemma opened her mouth to tell her how little sense that made but was interrupted.

“Now I know you probably have a lot of questions, but we’re having orientation in just 30 minutes so once you get down to the garden I’m sure all of your worries will be dealt with.” Jemma was quickly ushered out of the building to a street corner where hundreds of people, dazed and confused like her, all made their way towards a garden at the bottom of the hill.

Jemma took her seat near the back of the crowd, beside a smiling old woman. The crowd was full of energy, yet no one talked.

 After about half an hour, the woman from the office walked onto the stage. “Hello everybody, and welcome to the Good Place!” A quiet murmur rose from the crowd but quickly died back down. “Simply put; you are all good people. And when you died, you were rewarded with eternity in paradise.” The stunned crowd looked up at the woman like children to their teacher. “Now eternity is admittedly a long time. That’s why everything around you has been specifically made to suit your wants and needs; so you can enjoy maximum comfort for the rest of your existence! All brought to you by your resident architect, but you can call me Michelle.” She took her skirt in hand and did a quick curtsy.

“What are we supposed to do?” shouted a voice from the middle of the crowd.

“Well I’m so glad you asked!” she replied in an incredible cheery tone, “During your time here, each of you will fulfill your soul’s greatest desire. Your life-long goal. What that is, is up to you! Oh!” Her eyes lit up suddenly, “And my favorite part! Soulmates are real! Somewhere sitting amongst you is your actual soulmate!” The whispers from the crowd turned into loud sounds of excitement.

Jemma however, was very cautious to not get too excited. To her recollection, her life on earth was quite lonely. She loved her work and the opportunities that came with it, but was never able to settle down and find love. She worried that she wouldn’t be able to connect with whoever she ended up with. That she would disappoint them.

After the lengthy orientation to which she paid little attention, Jemma walked around the neighborhood looking for her house. Which, to her understanding, was specifically made for her; meaning she’d know it when she saw it. On her way there she passed by mansions and palaces and condos and campers. Every living space was unique. After crossing a beautiful stone bridge near the edge of town, she came to a cottage, hidden by a thicket of oak and birch trees. The cottage itself was beautifully constructed, like something out of a fairy tale. The inside was even more spectacular. A living room filled with couches surrounding a hearth. The kitchen was outfitted with all of Jemma’s favorite foods. The bedroom was beautiful; a flawless maple bedframe took up much of the space, but it didn’t feel cramped because of the sun pouring in through a large window. Jemma had never felt so at peace.

Minutes passed with Jemma standing at the doorway taking it all in, until a sudden knock at the door broke her spell. Jemma flew down the stairs to answer it. Standing on the porch were Michelle, the architect, and a man she hadn’t met before.

“Jemma,” she began, “I hope you’re settling in well. I have someone here I’d like you to meet. Your soulmate!”

Thoughts of fear once again invaded her mind. _Already?_ she thought. Her eyes widened and she tried to speak, but no words came to mind. She shook her head as if to apologize and motioned for them to come inside.

“Oh I’ve got to go and set up the rest of the neighborhood with their soulmates. Oh! This is just my favorite part!” Michelle turned quickly and disappeared back into the town.

“So… you’re Jemma then.”

Jemma turned quickly, with what felt like a forced smile across her face. “Yes- yes of course! And you are?”

“Will Daniels.” He took her hand in his and kissed it. “Nice to meet you, soulmate.”

His confidence shocked her. She had figured everyone would be as nervous as her. Evidently, she was wrong.

They sat in the living room for hours talking with each other. Well, it was mostly Will talking and Jemma asking questions. She was very interested in his life as a teacher turned astronaut, but more so she just wasn’t the type of person to share intimate details of her life with a complete stranger.

The sun had set and Jemma was yawning and wiping her eyes every other minute. She chalked it up to the mental toll of dying and coming back to life.

“Well it was wonderful meeting you Will.” She interjected during a lull in the conversation, “I really look forward to getting to know you more.” He understood the hint and excused himself for the night. Jemma fell backwards onto the couch where she sat. She wondered how on earth they could be soulmates. They were nothing alike! She knew it would take getting used to, but how long?


	2. Chapter Two

Right, left, right, left, right, left.

She kept in time with the echoes of the cobblestone steps that made up every road in the neighborhood. Smiling faces and friendly nods greeted Jemma as she jogged past her sleepy neighbors. Routines and procedure have always been important to Jemma. Every morning started out with a run, a shower, and a cup of tea. Why should she change that, even in paradise?

Jemma took a break on the bridge and gazed out over the lake. The sun reflected off of it in a beautiful show of orange, yellow and pink. How beautiful, thought Jemma, this world is. Every detail from the sun and the stars to the grass and the dirt seems perfectly natural; it almost made her forget it’s been a week since she’d _actually_ been on earth.

As these thoughts were still fresh and whirling around her mind, she turned to finish the last leg of her run.

“Ah shirt!”

Papers of all colors flew in every direction. Jemma found herself on the ground rubbing her forehead. “Oh my god I'm so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Oh, no, not at all I was rushing.”

Jemma looked up from scrambling for papers hanging off the edge of the bridge to look up at who she had run into. He had short brown hair with tight curls and a little scruff. He was dressed in a smart blue button down and a light cardigan. She thought he was handsome, but in a different way than Will. His face was softer, kinder, and his gentle blue eyes were inviting her to stare deeper into them and- _Wait. Can I be thinking this?_ thought Jemma, _I have a soulmate already. And… so does he._

“Could I uh…”

Jemma realized her hand had been planted on top of one of the drawings.

“I’m really sorry,” rearticulated Jemma, pulling her arm back quickly. “These look like they took a lot of time.”

“Yeah well, it’s not like I’m running out of it anytime soon.” He paused once he had put all his papers back in order. “I’m Fitz by the way, Leopold Fitz- or just Fitz.”

With a smile she worried was possibly too friendly, Jemma replied: “Well Fitz, I’m Jemma Simmons.” They sat there together on the bridge for a few moments before she spoke again.

“What are all these for?”

“Well, I am, er, I was an engineer. I built all kinds of machines and buildings when I was on earth but the thing I believe got me here was that I figured out a way to earthquake-proof buildings in a way that reduced earthquake fatalities in some countries by half.” He sounded as if he was trying not to brag, but was still very proud of his work. “Anyway, these here are my ideas for improvements in the neighborhood; I was on my way to show the architect.”

“Improvements? How do you plan to improve utopia?” prodded Jemma, partly interested in his answer and partly just attempting to hear more of his voice.

“You know, more efficient lighting systems, a metro… Basic things like that. And all this is happening in… Three minutes! I’m really sorry Jemma I’ve got to go!”

“Oh, well see you soon Fitz!” She waved as he scurried past her, hunched over in a way that held the papers close.

Jemma’s mouth hung open as she attempted to process that interaction. What could have come over her causing her to have those thoughts? He’s a complete stranger! Yet still she felt more at home in those two minutes than the whole time she’s been in the Good Place.


End file.
